A missão da herdeira
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: Depois de finalmente descobrir a verdade sobre sua família é hora de Rebecca começar a se inserir nesse novo mundo como uma aluna de Hogwarts, mas nada pode ser fácil quando Voldemort faz parte da história. Continuação de A Visitante sem Memória.
1. Tia Guida

N/A: continuação de A Visitante sem Memória

Era um dia quente e ensolarado. Uma brisa suave soprava de vez em quando. Era fim de férias. Ainda havia crianças brincando alegremente pela rua. O dia parecia perfeito e era assim que Rebecca o via. Ela tinha acabado de voltar do Beco Diagonal trazia seu material novo, seu uniforme, os livros. Ela tinha adorado o lugar. Era exatamente como Hermione havia descrito em suas cartas.

Ela contava os dias para chegada do dia primeiro. Só de pensar em voltar a Hogwarts dessa vez como aluna e não como uma garota- que-surgiu-do–nada já a deixava extremamente entusiasmada. Rever os amigos então: Hermione, Rony e Harry. Ao lembrar de Harry Rebecca sentiu de repente um vazio no estômago, seu coração parecia acelerado e ela pode sentir seu rosto esquentar.

_O que é isso agora? É só o Harry! Meu __**amigo**__ Harry. oras!_

Rebecca, vá guardar logo suas coisas e desça para almoçar. Está quase na hora de você sair. – gritou a tia do piso inferior.

Já to indo! – respondeu a menina saindo do seu transe.

Na rua dos Alfeneiros, 4 o clima não poderia ser pior. Os Dursley receberiam essa tarde a visita de uma irmã de tio Valter. Tia essa que Harry odiava e que não fazia a menor questão de esconder que também odiava o garoto. Tio Valter havia saído para buscá-la na estação e já deveria estar chegando.

Harry! Termine logo de lavar essa louça! Valter e Guida já devem estar chegando!- gritava tia Petúnia com sua voz esganiçada.

Já acabei tia Petúnia!- respondeu Harry desanimado.

Então vá atender a campainha, devem ser eles!

Harry já estava perdendo a paciência. Quantos sobrinhos tia Petúnia achava que tinha? Ele não poderia fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, embora fosse bruxo.

Não foi preciso abrir a porta. Tio Valter já vinha entrando com as malas de Guida nas mãos. Ele quase caiu quando foi praticamente atropelado pelo cachorro que a tia fazia questão de levar para todos os cantos.

O corpanzil enorme da tia foi facilmente visto pela porta. Incrível como ela era parecida com o irmão.

Faça alguma coisa, menino! Ajude com as malas pelo menos. – Esbravejava o tio praticamente jogando a enorme mala no colo do garoto. – E vá logo buscar as outras que estão no carro. Guida trouxe companhia. Vá ajudá-la.

_Companhia? Essa é nova! Não imaginei que tia Guida tivesse amigos além dos próprios cachorros_. – Harry pensava divertido e curioso. – _No mínimo deve ser uma velha chata que adora gatos! _

Quando finalmente o enorme corpo da tia passou pela porta Harry pode ver quem era a visita. E ele quase caiu para trás quando viu quem era.

Entre querida. – a tia falava para a menina. – Saia do caminho moleque! – a mesma gritava para Harry.

Rebecca quase não conseguiu conter a surpresa quando viu Harry. O vazio no estômago voltou mais forte dessa vez. Ela tinha a impressão que todos podiam ouvir as batidas de seu coração agora. Por sorte os dois, como se tivessem combinado, se lembraram de fingir que não se conheciam. Harry contara a Rebecca como os seus tios encaravam os bruxos, e não seria nada bom se eles descobrissem que estariam hospedando outra bruxa. Muito menos uma amiga de Harry.

Aqui querida. Essa é minha cunhada Petúnia. Petúnia, essa é Rebecca. – tia Guida as apresentava puxando delicadamente a menina para perto da outra mulher.

Muito prazer Rebecca. – disse Petúnia.

O prazer é meu senhora Dursley. – respondeu a garota.

Mas como é educadinha! – Exclamou a dona da casa.

Eu disse que ela era! Ela poderia até ensinar isso para **alguns** se isso não fosse perigoso para ela.- Ela frisou o "alguns" enquanto olhava de soslaio para Harry. – E onde está o meu sobrinho querido!

Duda querido, venha cumprimentar sua tia!

Enquanto as tias se distraiam procurando por Duda, Harry e Rebecca puderam trocar cumprimentos discretos. Rebecca dizia a Harry por meio de mímica que estava tão surpresa quanto ele devido a esta coincidência.

Duda! Como vai meu sobrinho preferido?! Venha dar um abraço na titia. – tia Guida se precipitou em direção ao garoto e deu-lhe um beijo estalado. – Quero que conheça alguém. Duda, esta é Rebecca.

Muito prazer Duda.- e lhe estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

A tarde corria tranqüila. De vez em quando tia Guida fazia um comentário desagradável a respeito de Harry. Rebecca olhava duvidosa para Harry e este lhe fazia sinal para que não se importasse. Os amigos não tiveram nenhuma chance de conversarem a sós, o que ambos lamentaram muito. Cada vez que Rebecca tinha uma chance de ficar sozinha com Harry, tia Guida a chamava e fazia algum comentário salientando o perigo que ela corria ficando sozinha com um garoto que estuda no Instituto Saint Brutus. Rebecca e Harry apenas disfarçavam o sorriso.

Por volta da hora do jantar os comentários de tia Guida em relação a Harry se tornaram mais ofensivos. Harry ficou furioso e acabou, sem querer, transformando tia Guida num balão.

Harry! Traga-a de volta! – gritava tio Valter.

Não! Ela mereceu. – Harry subiu em direção ao seu quarto para pegar seu malão. Não podia mais continuar ali.

Harry, aonde você vai?!- perguntava Rebecca tentando impedir o garoto.

Vou para o Caldeirão Furado! – respondeu agressivo.

Mas como você vai chegar lá há esta hora?

Não sei! Eu me viro! – Harry já estava do lado de fora da casa.

Rebecca segurando o braço do garoto falou:

Vou com você!

Nem pensar! – o garoto se virou e agora olhava para a amiga. – O ministério vai aparecer com certeza. Não podemos usar magia fora da escola. Não quero prejudicar você. Fique com eles. Com sorte não perceberam que nos conhecemos.

Como é? Pai! Socorro! Ela é uma... uma...uma aberração como o Harry!- Duda ouviu a conversa e saiu gritando pela casa.

O que?! Venha já aqui garota! Traga minha irmã de volta, então!- esbravejava tio Valter segurando o braço da garota.

Harry fez menção de voltar, mas Rebecca o impediu:

Não Harry. É melhor mesmo você ir. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Não vai ficar nada bem se você não trouxer minha irmã de volta! – tio Valter gritava segurando-a mais fortemente enquanto HArry se virava para ir embora.

Eu não posso senhor Dursley! E nem sei como! – ela argumentava...


	2. Dementadores

Rebecca não teve mais notícias de Harry até o dia em que todos se encontraram no Beco Diagonal. Hermione e Rony, para variar, estavam brigando, dessa vez por causa do gato que a menina havia ganhado de aniversário. Rebecca tentava ignorá-los durante essas discussões.

Harry! Que bom te ver! – Rebecca se levantou para cumprimentar o menino. Seu entusiasmo foi tanto que ela mesma se espantou. Quando percebeu sua euforia pode sentir que havia ficado vermelha e tentou disfarçar sem muito sucesso. Para sua sorte apenas Hermione notou a reação da menina.

E aí cara? Rebecca nos contou o que aconteceu na sua casa? O que deu em você cara? Enfeitiçar a própria tia! Essa eu queria ter visto!- Rony falava enquanto cumprimentava o amigo. No fundo ele tinha achado a história divertida.

Rony! Não tem a menor graça! Harry poderia ter sido punido! – disse Hermione e, se virando para o menino: - Você está bem, Harry?

Estou, está tudo bem agora. O ministro veio falar comigo. Eu levei apenas uma bronca, nada mais. Disse sem graça.

É claro! Até parece que o grande Harry Potter seria punido!- exclamou Rony!

Harry não lhe deu atenção, e se virando para Rebecca:

E como você está? Fiquei preocupado depois que saí!

Não foi muito difícil manter seus tios afastados. Eles ficaram com medo que eu os transformasse em balão também. – disse divertida. – O problema foi convencer os bruxos do ministério a não alterar minha memória!

Os amigos continuaram conversando já no expresso. Havia muitas novidades para contar a respeito dessas férias, principalmente Rony que havia feito uma viagem para o Egito junto com toda família. Rebecca também estava muito empolgada para descobrir com os amigos tudo sobre o Beco Diagonal, as vassouras da moda, Hogsmead, etc.

O que é uma veela? – perguntava a garota aos amigos enquanto os quatro procuravam uma cabine para se acomodarem.

Veela? – pensava Hermione. – Eu não sei não.

NÃO SABE??!!– perguntaram em coro Rony e Harry como se fosse algo impossível.

Com o grito dos meninos Rebecca se assustou e deixou cair um livro que trazia nas mãos. Prontamente um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros, olhos azuis e um sorriso lindo, que vinha na direção oposta aos quatro, se abaixou e pegou o livro devolvendo-o a menina.

Obrigada. – disse Rebecca meio sem graça com o jeito que o garoto olhava para ela.

De nada. – respondeu sorridente. – Você não é a garota que apareceu na escola ano passado?

Sou eu sim. Rebecca Riddle, muito prazer. – E estendeu a mão ao garoto.

Eu sou Christian Langdon, e o prazer é meu. – O garoto segurou firmemente a mão de Rebecca.

Ele olhava o tempo todo diretamente nos olhos de Rebecca e com um sorriso incrivelmente bonito. Rebecca ficou um pouco sem graça e para disfarçar resolveu apresentar os amigos:

Acho que você já os conhece, não? Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. 

Conheço de vista. – e apertou as mãos de cada um deles.- Bom. Nos vemos por aí então. Até mais.

Até. – ela respondeu.

Hermione olhava agora para o rosto da menina com um sorriso maroto. Rebecca ficou mais sem graça ainda e resolveu desconversar:

E então! Vão ou não vão me dizer o que é uma veela?

Diz aí Hermione.- provocou Rony.

Eu já disse que não sei o que é. Não tenho obrigação de saber de tudo, sabia?!- respondeu brava.

Uhhh! Não diga? Pois eu sei o que é! – disse sorridente.

Puxa! Isso sim é novidade, Ronald!- completou Hermione.

As orelhas de Rony começaram a ficar vermelhas. Harry e Rebecca perceberam que a discussão iria longe, então resolveram interferir.

Que tal se vocês nos dissessem logo o que é essa coisa?- disse Harry enquanto abria a porta de uma cabine onde havia apenas um homem dormindo.

É! Parem com essa discussão boba!

OK! Desculpem! E então senhor sabe-**quase**-tudo Weasley? Vai nos explicar?- disse Hermione provocativa.

É claro que vou! Veela é uma criatura mágica. É a criatura mais linda do mundo mágico. Parece uma mulher loira e com olhos muito azuis. Dizem que quando fala ela enfeitiça os homens. – falou triunfante.

É tipo uma sereia, então? – perguntou Rebecca.

Não!! As sereias que os trouxas inventaram são bem diferentes dos sereianos de verdade. Dizem quE há sereianos no lago de Hogwarts. Mas por que você quer saber?

Ah! É que o homem que me vendeu a minha varinha disse que ela era feita com fio de cabelo de veela. Eu fiquei com vergonha de perguntar para ele o que era uma veela.

Nesse instante um baque surdo interrompeu a conversa. O trem estava sendo vistoriado pelos dementadores. Daí para frente muita coisa estranha aconteceria.


	3. Sonserina?

Ao chegar ao castelo quase todos já sabiam do que havia acontecido com Harry. Entre eles estava Malfoy. Enquanto os alunos seguiam para o salão principal Harry ouviu:

Ei Potter! Cuidado com o dementador! Uuuuhhhh! – Draco saiu rindo acompanhado pelos "amigos" da Sonserina.

Não ligue para ele Harry! Garoto idiota! – falou Rebecca. – Nossa... Estou nervosa com a seleção.

Nervosa por que? – indagou Hermione. – não é nada de mais. A professora vai apenas colocar o chapéu em sua cabeça e ele vai dizer a casa a que você pertencerá.

Eu sei, Mione. O problema é que, além de ser a única de 13 anos a ser selecionada, eu tenho medo de ir parar na Sonserina. Quer dizer, nem todos sabem que eu **sou** a herdeira da Sonserina! – a última frase foi quase um sussurro.

Não se preocupe! Vai dar tudo certo!- tentou Harry. – E depois, ser da Sonserina não deve ser o fim do mundo.

Harry tentou ser convincente, mas sabia exatamente o que a amiga estava sentindo. Ele havia passado por isso também. Sabia que seria difícil quando todos souberem que ela é neta de Voldemort. Imagine se ela for para a Sonserina.

Os alunos dos outros anos já estavam todos acomodados e a seleção logo começaria. Rebecca, como se tratava de um caso especial, seria a primeira a ser selecionada.

Rebecca Riddle! – chamou a professora.

Rebecca sentiu seu estômago afundar. Podia sentir suas mãos trêmulas e suadas. Ficou mais tranqüila quando viu os olhos gentis do professor Dumbledore que a olhava sorridente. Hagrid também estava lá, ela conseguiu ficar mais calma. Ela se virou de frente para os alunos e se sentou no banquinho. Toda calma que havia conseguido juntar se esvaiu quando ela percebeu que era observada atentamente pelo aluno que ela havia conhecido mais cedo. Ela se sentiu um pouco incomodada com o jeito que ele a olhava, mas não podia dizer que não estava gostando da situação.

Uhm! Riddle, então! – disse o chapéu. – Sabe muito bem as implicações que este nome trará a sua vida, não? Sabe também que toda sua família pertenceu a Sonserina, não?

Ela sentiu seu coração disparar.

Ah não! _Por favor, qualquer coisa, menos a Sonserina. Não seria nada fácil para mim! _

Uhm... Não sei. Você poderia mesmo ser uma sonserina.

Não, por favor!

Uhm... OK...Talvez seja melhor mesmo! Talvez você esteja mais segura em outra casa. Deixe-me ver... OK! Que seja GRIFINÓRIA!!!

Toda mesa da Grifinória explodiu em vivas. Rebecca se sentia com 200kg a menos nas costas. Ela foi correndo sentar-se ao lado dos amigos. Todos a cumprimentavam, agora. Ela olhou de relance pelo salão e pode notar Christian a olhando sorridente. Ela retribuiu timidamente com um aceno discreto de mão.

A seleção prosseguiu e logo o jantar foi servido. Ela estava realmente contente por se uma grifinória agora.

Meu Deus! Eu quase tive um treco quando ele falou sobre a família do meu avô! Tinha certeza que ele me mandaria para Sonserina!

Mas ele não mandou! É o que importa! –dizia Hermione alegremente.

Quem é seu avô afinal? Perguntou uma garota do segundo ano que ouvia a conversa.

Rebecca não sabia como responder.

É... Eu não o conheci. Só sei que ele era da Sonserina.

Mas qual é o nome dele?

Isso não importa! – interrompeu bruscamente Rony. – volte a comer e pare de prestar atenção na conversa dos outros!

A menina olhou para Rony vermelha. Parecia que cairia no choro.

Também não precisava falar assim com ela Rony! – falou Rebecca. – Mas obrigada. Eu não saberia o que dizer.

Logo depois do jantar, já de barriga cheia e bastante cansados, os alunos se dirigiam para os dormitórios. Havia sido um dia realmente cheio para Rebecca. Tudo que ela queria agora era descansar, embora não soubesse se ia conseguir dormir logo. Ela estava realmente eufórica com tudo que acontecia.

Os dias se passavam rápidos. Por ter entrado direto no terceiro ano Rebecca tinha o dobro de matérias dos outros alunos. Ela tinha que assistir as aulas de DCAT e Transfiguração com o primeiro e com o terceiro ano. Além disso tinham as aulas de vôo. Feitiços ela treinava com Hermione, que era ótima professora, embora um pouco exigente demais. Poções ela tinha em aulas particulares com Snape. Ele a ensinava as poções essenciais para o acompanhamento das matérias. As demais ela aprenderia sozinha, ou com o tempo, se fossem necessárias.

Ufa! Finalmente acabaram as aulas de hoje! Não agüentava mais! Por sorte hoje teve aula de vôo para relaxar um pouco. Madame Hook me disse que eu vôo muito bem. Estou pensando em fazer os testes para o time de quadribol. – falava se dirigindo com os amigos para a mesa do jantar.

Você está louca? – perguntava Hermione. – Como vai dar conta de todas as aulas que você faz e ainda jogar quadribol?!

Ora, Mione! Não foi você quem pegou quase todas as matéria deste semestre? Por que você conseguiria dar conta e ela não?- indagou Rony.

Ah Rony! Eu nem estou com tantas matérias assim!

Não! Hermione, você tem no seu horário Adivinhação e Estudo de Trouxas ao mesmo tempo! Sinceramente não entendo como você faz isso. – falava Rony indignado.

Não importa como a Hermione faz, Rony! – Rebecca tentou cortar a discussão. – Mione, eu sei que meus horários estão cheios, mas eu quero mesmo entrar para o time! E depois, pode ser que eu nem passe não é mesmo?

Você quem sabe! Eu acho que é muita coisa!

Olha quem fala!- resmungou Rony.

Pois eu acho que você deve tentar mesmo! Você vai adorar jogar!- Animou-a Harry.


	4. Em Hogsmead

Os testes aconteceram alguns dias depois. Rebecca conseguiu entrar. Seria artilheira. Ela mal acreditava. O primeiro passeio a Hogsmead aconteceria também naquele final de semana. Harry não poderia ir ao vilarejo já que com a confusão com a tia Guida ele saiu de casa sem a permissão que precisava.

Poxa Harry! Que pena que você não vai! Tem certeza que não quer que fiquemos com você? – tentava Rebecca.

Não. Podem ir. Quem sabe na próxima. – dizia tristemente.

Os garotos saíram para o passeio deixando Harry para trás. Mas ele não ficaria sozinho no castelo, afinal, ele tinha a capa de invisibilidade do pai. E melhor ainda: ele ganharia dos gêmeos Weasley o Mapa do Maroto. Foi só esperar o castelo se acalmar e fugir por uma das passagens sinalizadas pelo mapa.

Enquanto isso, em Hogsmead, Hermione, Rony e Rebecca descansavam do passeio no Três Vassouras.

Puxa! Esses doces todos da Dedosdemel me deixaram com sede! – disse Rebecca enquanto se sentava.

Vocês precisam experimentar cerveja amanteigada! É uma delícia. – dizia Rony tentando se livrar da meleca que ele havia feito com os doces.

Pena que Harry não pode vir. Ele ia adorar isso tudo. Será que ele vai gostar dos doces que estamos levando para ele?- disse Hermione.

Só experimentando para saber!- uma voz sem corpo foi ouvida.

Harry! O que você está fazendo aqui?- exclamou Hermione. – Onde você está?

Estou bem a sua frente Mione. Vou sentar nessa cadeira ao lado de Rony.

Como você saiu? – perguntou Rony.

Eu explico enquanto tomamos essas tais cervejas amanteigadas. Que tal se alguém for pegar algumas. Eu iria se não precisasse ficar escondido!- disse divertido.

Certo. Eu vou pegar, mas vou precisar de ajuda! – disse Hermione se levantando.

Eu vou com você Mione. Rebecca fica aí com Harry, para evitar que alguém pegue nossa mesa. – Rony se levantou também.

OK! – disseram Harry e Rebecca juntos.

Era a primeira vez que Harry e Rebecca ficavam sozinhos em algum lugar. Ela não sabia bem o por quê, mas agora ela não sentia todas aquelas coisas sempre que Harry estava por perto. Ainda ficava um pouco nervosa quando ele sorria para ela, mas os dois estavam passando mais tempo juntos depois que ela entrou para o time e talvez tivesse se acostumado.

E então. Fala alguma coisa. – pediu Harry baixinho.

É um pouco estranho falar com alguém que eu não consigo ver. – ela disse sorrindo e olhando para o nada. – Além disso, iam achar que eu estou ficando louca falando sozinha.

Então vamos esperar os dois voltarem. Só espero que eles não parem para discutir e nos esqueçam aqui! – disse divertido.

Concordo! Não sei como eles conseguem discutir tanto!

Rebecca? – disse uma voz atrás da garota. – Por que você está aqui sozinha?

Era Christian quem falava. Rebecca ficou sem saber o que fazer. Fazia tempo que ela notava os olhares que o garoto direcionava a ela. E não era a única. Todas as garotas do dormitório haviam percebido e não paravam de fazer comentários engraçadinhos. Na maioria das vezes ela fugia do assunto, e para não dar margens a mais falatório fugia também do garoto. Mas e agora? Ela não poderia fazer nada! E se, ainda por cima, ele dissesse alguma coisa na frente do Harry?

É... Hermione e Rony foram buscar cerveja amanteigada para nós. Harry não pode vir, pois não tinha autorização e eu fiquei aqui guardando a mesa.

Posso me sentar com você enquanto eles não vêem?

_E agora_? – pensava a garota.

Harry pareceu perceber que a garota estava encabulada. Pior ainda, ele parecia se divertir com a situação, pois Rebecca teve a certeza de ter ouvido um risinho que o garoto não conseguiu disfarçar. Ela olhou furiosa para o lado onde ele deveria estar.

_Sem graça. Quer dizer que é assim? Podia pelo menos demonstrar algum sentimento de ciúme, mas nem isso! Preferia rir da minha cara! Ele vai ver só! _

Ela se virou para o garoto que aguardava em pé a resposta e disse:

Claro Christian! Por favor.

O menino fez menção de se sentar.

NÃO! AÍ NÃO! – ela gritou assustando o garoto. – É.. senta aqui, mais perto de mim.

Ela não acreditava que tinha dito aquilo. O garoto parecia acreditar menos ainda, pois abriu ainda mais seu sorriso lindo e se sentou prontamente. Pelo menos de uma coisa serviu: Rebecca não ouviu nenhum som vindo do lado onde Harry estava. Pode ser que o garoto não tenha gostado muito da reação dela.

Eu soube que você faz parte do time agora. Parabéns! – começou Christian.

Pois é. Não sei se vou ter tempo de fazer tudo a que me propus este anos, mas vou tentar. Você joga quadribol?

Jogo sim. Sou o goleiro da Corvinal. Em que posição você vai jogar?

Artilheira...

Legal!

É...

Os dois não tinham muito assunto, como se não bastasse havia o Harry. Rebecca não estava se sentindo a vontade para conversar com Christian sabendo que Harry estava ouvindo tudo.

Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Rebecca?

_Ai meu Deus! _Claro!- A garota respondeu com um sorrisinho amarelo.

Você e o Har...

Puxa que demora! Tinha uma fila imensa no caixa! – reclamava Rony.

O casal foi interrompido, para alívio de Rebecca..

Oi Christian! - disse Hermione animada dando olhadinhas significativas para Rebecca.

Ela se sentiu corar, mas comentou rápido, para disfarçar.

Nossa! Vocês demoraram mesmo! Achei que tivessem parado em algum lugar para discutir. – e devolveu a risadinha marota para Hermione.

Muito engraçada! Então Christian? Servido? – a garota ofereceu enquanto se sentava, sendo imitada por Rony.

Obrigado, mas não. Eu já estava indo. Nos vemos no castelo então. Tchau. – o garoto saiu realmente desanimado.

Rebecca respirou aliviada enquanto o rapaz se afastava.

Salva pelo gongo hein, Rebecca? – ironizou Harry.

Fica quieto, Harry!- respondeu a menina.

O que aconteceu afinal?- perguntou Rony confuso.

Ah! Rony. Você ainda não percebeu?! O Christian te caidinho pela nossa amiga aqui! – Hermione ria e dava tapinhas nas costas da garota.

Ah! Hermione! Não enche! – ela ficou emburrada.

Os amigos apenas riam dela. Inclusive Harry. Aquilo foi o que mais a deixou brava. A raiva durou a tarde inteira.


	5. Sonhos, dementadores e hipogrifos

Os dias se passaram, Rebecca estava mais calma. Os treinos tinham ficado mais numerosos por causa do inicio da temporada, com isso ela e Harry passavam muito mais tempo juntos. Christian pareceu perceber isso por que nunca mais tentou falar com a garota. Rebecca parecia ficar mais tranqüila com isso já que toda vez que ela se encontrava com os alunos da Corvinal ela ficava nervosa e tentava se esconder.

O primeiro jogo da Grifinória seria contra a Lufa-Lufa. Rebecca estava ansiosa, pois este seria seu primeiro jogo. Harry percebeu seu nervosismo e tentava acalmá-la.

Fique calma, Rebecca. È assim mesmo. Eu também fiquei nervoso antes do primeiro jogo. – dizia Harry enquanto se encaminhavam para o campo.

Harry tem razão, Rebecca. – Fred surgiu de repente.

Não é um jogo difícil! – Jorge a cercou pelo outro lado.

O máximo que pode acontecer é você levar um balaço e ir para ala hospitalar!- completou Fred.

Calem a boca! – disse Harry afastando os gêmeos da amiga. - Não ligue para eles, Rebecca. Eles me falaram a mesma coisa no meu primeiro dia. – disse Harry.

Fred e Jorge ficaram um pouco mais para trás rindo e os dois seguiram em frente. Os gêmeos conseguiram deixá-la mais nervosa ainda. Eles entraram em campo. Rebecca nunca tinha percebido o enorme número de alunos que havia na escola. Do alto ela pode reconhecer seus amigos. Hermione e Rony estavam na arquibancada pulando e gritando juntamente com os outros alunos da Grifinória. Todos estavam usando as cores da casa, mas havia um ponto azulado no meio deles: Christian estava sentado ao lado de Hermione. Era visível o grande sorriso que ele direcionava á jogadora. Ele acenou para ela para dizer que estaria torcendo pela Grifinória. Rebecca tinha certeza de que Hermione tinha algo a ver com aquilo.

O jogo começou e ia seguindo bem. Grifinória ia ganhando com facilidade. Harry tinha um pouco de trabalho com o apanhador adversário, Cedrico Digory, ele era muito ágil. Rebecca se sentia muito à vontade voando e era uma ótima artilheira, já havia marcado 50 pontos para Grifinória e ajudado em outros tantos. Tudo ia bem até um número enorme de dementadores invadir o campo. O jogo foi interrompido e Harry teve que ser levado para ala hospitalar.

Daquele dia em diante Harry não teria mais sossego: Draco Malfoy e sua turma sempre arranjavam um jeito de provocá-lo com a história dos dementadores. Rebecca, Rony e Hermione tentavam fazê-lo não se importar muito com isso, mas era difícil para ele. Por que somente ele desmaiava com os dementadores? A única coisa que o fez esquecer um pouco as brincadeiras dos sonserinos foi o presente de Natal que ele ganhou: uma Firebolt novinha em folha, mas ele ainda se perguntava por que tudo tinha que acontecer com ele? Mas não, nem tudo acontecia só com ele. Parecia que todos que tinham, ou tiveram, a mínima ligação com Voldemort sofreriam as conseqüências o resto da vida.

NÃO! NÃO!

Rebecca, Rebecca, acorda!

Rebecca abriu os olhos assustada. Hermione estava ao seu lado tão assustada quanto ela. As outras meninas do dormitório também tinham acordado com seus gritos e agora olhavam para ela também.

Rebecca, você está bem? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

Quer que eu peça um copo de água para você? – Era Lilá quem oferecia agora.

Não, tudo bem. Foi só um pesadelo. Desculpem por tê-las acordado.

Não foi nada, todos têm pesadelos de vez em quando não é mesmo? – Parvati tentava reconfortá-la.

Tem certeza de que não quer nada? – insistiu Hermione.

Tenho, Mione. Obrigada. Acho que vou tentar dormir de novo. Mais uma vez me desculpem meninas. – ela disse sem graça.

Não se preocupe, Rebecca. – uma delas respondeu.

Todas as garotas voltaram a se deitar. Rebecca sabia que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo. O que havia sido aquele sonho? Será que foi só um pesadelo ou seria uma espécie de premonição. A professora de adivinhação havia falado alguma coisa a respeito disso em suas aulas, mas a garota não deu atenção. Ela começava a concordar com Hermione quando ela dizia que não acreditava numa só palavra do que dizia Sibila, mas e agora? Será que Hermione estava errada? Será que adivinhação ou premonição era mesmo possível?

Rebecca estava certa quanto a não conseguir dormir. Assim que o silêncio voltou ao castelo foi logo interrompido por novos gritos que agora vinham do dormitório masculino. Rony havia sido atacado por Sírius Black. O bruxo já havia tentado entrar sem sucesso na torre da Grifinória, dessa vez ele havia conseguido as senhas da semana e entrou.

No dia seguinte Rebecca acordou com uma cara péssima. Tinha demorado para pegar no sono de novo e quando conseguiu já estava quase na hora de levantar. A sorte é que a aula seria de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. O professor era Hagrid e isso tornava a aula muito mais legal na opinião dela. Dá última vez haviam conhecido unicórnios. O que será que haveria hoje?

Os alunos deveriam seguir em direção a orla da floresta, pois a aula seria lá. Pouco antes de chegar ao portão que dava para o jardim do castelo já era possível avistar os dementadores. Alguns alunos passavam correndo por eles. Outros tentavam se aglomerar com o maior número de pessoas possível. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Rebecca seguiam mais atrás. As meninas e Rony tinham combinado dias antes que sempre que passassem perto de um dementador fariam o possível para não deixar Harry muito próximo de um deles, mas também não podiam deixar Harry perceber o plano. Nessa hora Rebecca resolveu tomar a frente do grupo. Rony discretamente ficou de um lado de Harry e Hermione do outro, mas algo muito estranho aconteceu: quando Rebecca já estava muito próxima do portão os dois dementadores se afastaram, como que abrindo passagem ao grupo. Rebecca se surpreendeu e parou. Os três que a seguiam aproveitaram para passar rapidamente.

Rebecca, vem logo antes que eles voltem! – gritou Hermione que já estava longe.

Rebecca se virou na direção da voz da garota e só então percebeu que tinha ficado para trás.

Vocês viram aquilo? Parece que os dementadores se afastaram para nós passarmos!- disse a garota se aproximando do grupo.

Não se engane! No mínimo eles foram procurar um grupo maior de alunos para sugar sua felicidade.- completou Rony.

Mas Rebecca não se convenceu com a resposta de Rony. Havia alguma coisa estranha e ela decidiu que descobriria o que era na próxima oportunidade.

A aula de Hagrid foi realmente interessante, embora um pouco assustadora. Ele havia apresentado aos alunos um hipogrifo. A aula teria sido perfeita se Malfoy não tivesse insultado o bicho.

Poxa vida! Malfoy é mesmo um retardado! Hagrid tinha acabado de dizer para não insultar o animal e ele o faz! Idiota! – resmungava Rony.


	6. Premonições

As aulas seguiram normalmente nos outros dias, mas os garotos continuavam preocupados com Hagrid. O acidente com Malfoy poderia custar o cargo do gigante. Rebecca tinha realmente tentado averiguar se o acontecido aquele dia com os dementadores foi somente uma coincidência ou não. Ela constatou que não era. Ela passava de vez em quando perto deles e toda vez que fazia isso eles se afastavam. Ela resolveu que não comentaria para ninguém. Além disso ainda haviam os pesadelos. Ela os tinha quase todo dia agora, mas o que mais a preocupava era que em todos eles Harry corria perigo no final e ela nunca conseguia salvá-lo, pelo contrário, sempre que ela tentava ajudá-lo algo acontecia e ele acabava morrendo. Ela havia pedido as meninas do dormitório que não comentassem com ninguém sobre os pesadelos. Ela também não havias contado o conteúdo deles para Hermione e pediu que ela não comentasse com Rony e Harry também. 

Numa tarde, durante o almoço, um aluno que lia o Profeta Diário anunciou para quem quisesse ouvir que Sírius Black, o assassino que havia fugido de Azkaban havia sido visto em Londres. Harry sabia que o assassino estava atrás dele, e isso o preocupava, ele apenas tentava não demonstrar aos amigos, mas todos percebiam sua preocupação. Rebecca começou a imaginar se seus sonhos não seriam a premonição de que o assassino estava perto, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou na dúvida se deveria se manter perto ou não de Harry, já que em seus sonhos ela mais atrapalhava que ajudava.

A primeira aula da tarde seria Adivinhação. Durante essa aula ela obteve uma dica para suas dúvidas.

Hoje aprenderemos a ler o futuro na bola de cristal! – dizia a professora muito empolgada. – Cada um se posicione em frente da sua e tente decifrar o que aparece nela. Vou escolher um de vocês para que me diga o que vê. Vejamos... Você senhorita...?

Rebecca.

Só Rebecca, querida? Aposto que não!- disse sorridente.

Rebecca respirou fundo: Riddle. Rebecca Riddle...

Aaah! – a professora gritou assustando os alunos. – Riddle! Eu estava certa em te chamar então! Bem que eu percebi uma aura negra em volta de você!- a professora ia se afastando da garota.

Algumas alunas que estavam próximas se afastaram também, fazendo cara de assustadas. Nem todos entendiam o porque do susto da professora, somente os quatro amigos e alguns alunos da Sonserina. Rebecca ficou muito incomodada com a reação da professora. Rony e Harry olhavam para a mulher como se quisessem trucidá-la.

Se aproximando novamente a professora continuou:

Então, querida? O que você vê na sua orbe?

Nada... – disse a garota de mau humor.

Como nada?! Olhe direito!

A menina fez uma cara feia e olhou novamente, mas continuava não vendo nada. A professora ficou nervosa com a demora e resolveu:

Deixe-me ver, querida. – e se aproximou.

Ah meu Deus!- exclamou dando novo susto nos alunos.- Querida você tem tido pesadelos ultimamente?

Rebecca olhou para os lados como que procurando quem tinha contado aquilo para a professora. Ela olhou para Hermione a seu lado e a garota fez que não com a cabeça. Rebecca percebeu que as outras meninas do dormitório a olhavam meio assustadas.

Não, professora. – respondeu.

Lilá fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas Rebecca a olhou tão firmemente que ela desistiu da idéia.

Tem certeza, querida?

Claro que tenho! – ela estava ficando mais nervosa ainda.

Pois tome cuidado se os tiver qualquer dia desses. Procure se afastar da pessoa que mais aparece neles ou algo de ruim acontecerá a ela.

Rebecca sentiu sua espinha gelar. Hermione olhava apreensiva para ela, mas ela fingia que não estava vendo. As meninas do dormitório também a olhavam assustadas. Então ela tinha razão. Harry corria perigo. Ela precisava contar para alguém, mas para quem? Harry já tinha preocupações demais com a história do fugitivo, Rony ficaria mais apavorado que ela e isso não ajudaria muito, Hermione não daria crédito à professora, diria que certamente uma daquelas puxa saco havia contado para a mulher. Não, ela não tinha para quem contar. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Vamos continuar com outra pessoa! – a professora continuou como se não tivesse dito nada de mais. – Você agora! Harry não é?

Rebecca levou um susto ao perceber que ela falara com Harry. O que será que viria agora?

O que você vê, querido?

Nada professora. – respondeu desanimado.

Impossível! Deixe-me ver!- e tomou a orbe nas mãos. – Aah, meu querido! Que pena! Tão novo ainda! Sinto muito querido. – disse a professora tristemente e se virando para escolher outro aluno.

Rebecca ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não agüentou mais e saiu correndo da sala. Os alunos se assustaram. Hermione se levantou para ir atrás da amiga. Harry e Rony iam se levantar também, mas ela fez sinal para que eles ficassem.

Hermione encontrou a amiga chorando dentro do banheiro da Murta que Geme. Ela tentava conversar com a garota, mas Rebecca estava muito nervosa. Hermione viu que não adiantaria forçar nada. Envolveu a amiga num abraço e resolveu esperar até que esta se acalmasse. Ela já imaginava o que estava acontecendo.


	7. Fugindo

Estava entardecendo. Rebecca estava do lado de fora do castelo sozinha olhando para a Floresta Proibida. Havia alguma coisa ali que a estava chamando. Nenhuma voz podia ser ouvida realmente, mas ela sentia que algo a chamava. Ela resolveu descobrir o que era. Foi se embrenhando cada vez mais na floresta. Já tinha andado uns 10 minutos e não tinha visto nada diferente. Havia escurecido rápido enquanto ela andava, quase não dava par ver nada direito. De repente ela pode ouvir algo rastejando. Olhou para todos os lados, mas não via nada. Resolveu pegar a varinha para iluminar um pouco ao seu redor. Ela começou a se arrepender de ter entrado ali. Quando resolveu voltar para trás ouviu o barulho de novo. Procurou novamente e desta vez encontrou: era uma cobra. O bicho olhava para ela fixamente e começou a falar:

Mate-o! Termine o que o mestre começou! Somente você pode fazê-lo! È o seu destino! 

Matar quem? Você ficou louca? Eu não vou matar ninguém! 

A cobra rastejou um pouco mais para perto dela. Seus olhos mudaram a cor para um vermelho brilhante. A voz também havia mudado, não era mais um sibilo, era a voz de um homem. Um pouco fraca, mas a voz de um homem:

Você tem que matá-lo! Eu sou seu mestre! Você tem que fazê-lo! É a única forma para que eu volte e possa reinar novamente! Você será minha herdeira! A herdeira de Sonserina! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

A cobra começou a rir desesperadamente. Rebecca ficou com medo e resolveu correr, mas ela não saia do lugar. Quanto mais ela se esforçava para correr, mais alta ficava a risada da cobra.

Ela acordou aquela noite totalmente suada. O coração estava disparado, mas pelo menos dessa vez ela não tinha gritado durante o pesadelo porque as outras meninas continuavam dormindo. Ela estava com mais medo agora. Tinha certeza de que aquela cobra era na verdade Voldemort.

_O que ta acontecendo agora? Será que aquele assassino acha mesmo que eu mataria alguém?! Ainda mais o Harry! Sim, porque com certeza era do Harry que ele estava falando. Acho que tenho realmente que ficar longe dele! É! É melhor mesmo. _

E foi o que ela fez. No dia seguinte ela não esperou os amigos para ir tomar o café da manhã. Saiu do dormitório mais cedo e tomou o café correndo, de modo que quando os amigos chegaram ela já estava terminando. Inventou uma desculpa qualquer e saiu da mesa. O dia inteiro se passou assim. Ela continuava fugindo dos amigos. Não passava mais do que cinco minutos com eles e, sempre que havia possibilidade de ficar sozinha com Harry ela escapava.

Os amigos começaram a achar estranho o comportamento dela. Hermione imaginava o que se passava e tentava convencer os meninos de que não era nada de mais, apenas a proximidade das provas. A menina tentava de todas as maneiras entrar no assunto dos sonhos com Rebecca, mas não conseguia.

Rebecca, o que está acontecendo com você? – a menina interrompeu o trabalho que faziam na biblioteca para perguntar.

Nada, por quê?- ela nem levantou a cabeça para responder.

Como nada! Você tem fugido da gente estes dias! Ou melhor, tem fugido do Harry!

Por que eu fugiria do Harry?! – ela olhava para Hermione tentando parecer convincente.

Era o que eu gostaria de saber! – falou a amiga.

Rebecca! – elas ouviram a voz de Harry. Ele e Rony vinham na direção das duas.

Oi Harry, oi Rony! – ela tentava parecer natural.

Você não vem não?- perguntou Harry.

Pra onde?!

Como assim para onde?! Tem treino agora, esqueceu?! – dizia o garoto indignado

Treino?! Nossa é mesmo!

E então?

Eu não vou treinar hoje, Harry.- disse desanimada.

Por que?! – perguntaram Harry e Rony juntos.

Eh... Eu não to me sentindo muito bem. To com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Ah... Vai para ala hospitalar então. Acho que você tem estudado demais. Nem tem tempo mais para conversar! – disse o garoto em tom de reclamação.

Desculpe...

Nós vamos indo então. Tchau! – Harry saiu meio emburrado. Rony foi junto com ele.

Não vai mesmo me dizer o que está acontecendo?- pediu Hermione.

Ai, Mione! É tão complicado!

Eu tenho facilidade em entender o que os outros acham complicado, lembra? – disse sorrindo.

Está certo...

Rebecca contou toda história para ela, inclusive os sonhos que teve com Harry e o sonho com Voldemort. Hermione não acreditou em tudo logo no começo. Achou que fosse tudo uma coincidência e que a amiga havia ficado impressionada com o que a professora havia falado.

Já que você está tão preocupada, por que não conta tudo ao Dumbledore? Ele com certeza vai saber te aconselhar. – dizia a menina.

Não sei. Mione. Tenho medo do que ele vai pensar de mim.

Não precisa ter medo. Dumbledore é ótimo! Ele com certeza vai te ajudar.

Você pode ter razão...

Ela resolveu contar tudo. Dumbledore a aconselhou a não se assustar antes da hora. Disse que Voldemort não poderia fazer nada a ela ou a Harry enquanto os dois estivessem dentro da escola.

Acho que a senhorita deveria voltar para suas atividades normais. Inclusive o quadribol. Soube que você não treinou essa semana...

Ela seguiu os conselhos do professor, mas não contou nada a Harry e nem a Rony sobre o assunto. Voltou a treinar quadribol, o que foi ótimo, porque enquanto voava não pensava em mais nada.

O dia do segundo jogo chegou logo. Seria contra Corvinal, ou seja, ela teria que, literalmente, encarar Christian de perto, principalmente porque ele era goleiro da casa e ela era artilheira.

O time tinha acabado de entrar no campo. Olívio Wood que estava mais próximo de Harry comentou e Rebecca que estava por perto ouviu.

Ei Harry! O apanhador deles é uma garota! Não vai amolecer com ela, hein!

Harry olhou para ele meio sem graça. Ele já tinha reparado na apanhadora. Ela era linda! Ele quase não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ela sorriu para ele de onde estava e Harry sentiu uma coisa muito esquisita. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes. Rebecca viu que Harry havia ficado sem graça quando a menina sorriu para ele e sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes, mas não pôde pensar muito nisso. Ela sentiu alguém se aproximando:

Boa sorte Rebecca! – era Christian que se aproximava sorridente. – Não pense que vou te dar moleza, hein!

Também não vou facilitar para você, viu?!- ela sorriu para o garoto.

Os jogadores tomaram posição e o jogo começou. Seria um jogo muito emocionante. Christian era mesmo um ótimo goleiro, mas Rebecca conseguiu fazer alguns pontos, embora ele tivesse feito defesas muito boas. Harry também estava tendo dificuldades com Cho Chang. Ela era muito ágil e rápida, mesmo com uma vassoura tão mais antiga que a de Harry. O jogo acabou com a vitória apertada da Grifinória. Enquanto os jogadores saiam do campo Christian veio falar com Rebecca.

Parabéns, Rebecca! Você jogou muito bem. – disse sorridente.

Você também esteve ótimo! Me deu muito trabalho!- ela respondeu também com um sorriso no rosto.

É o meu trabalho, né? Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

_Aí vem! _– ela ficou meio apreensiva, mas disse com a maior naturalidade que conseguiu: Claro!

Você quer ir comigo ao próximo fim de semana em Hogsmead? – ele parecia meio sem graça, mas fazia cara de quem pedia por favor.

Por essa ela não esperava, mas também era melhor do que ela imaginava. Da última vez que ele queria lhe fazer uma pergunta ela teve certeza que tinha alguma coisa a ver com Harry. Apesar de demorar um pouco ela respondeu:

Claro! P_arece que essa é a única coisa que eu consigo dizer para ele!Patético. _

Que bom! – o garoto pareceu aliviado, e demonstrou mais entusiasmo do que pretendia, pois ficou um pouco vermelho em seguida. – Nos encontramos no três Vassouras então?

Claro! _De novo! _

O garoto se despediu sorridente. Ela se virou e deu de cara com Harry olhando para ela, com uma cara meio indecifrável. Ela ficou um pouco sem graça, mas não deu bola. Também não adiantaria. Cho se aproximou para dizer alguma coisa para o garoto que se derramou em sorrisos para a menina. Rebecca decidiu que não ficaria esperando e seguiu para o vestiário.


	8. Encontros e desencontros

Olha a Rebecca ali!- exclamou Rony.

A menina vinha se aproximando do grupo.

Rebecca, estamos combinando o que vamos fazer no próximo final de semana em Hogsmead. Tem alguma sugestão além de tomar cerveja amanteigada e se entupir de doces da Dedosdemel? – dizia Rony todo animado.

Ah! Desculpem... Eu não vou ficar com vocês dessa vez... – ela respondeu sem graça.

Não vai?! – Harry disse indignado. – Por quê?

Bom, eu vou com vocês, mas vou ficar só um pouco. È que o Christian me convidou para passar a tarde com ele e eu aceitei. – ela ficou vermelha enquanto explicava a situação e foi baixando a cabeça aos poucos como se quisesse procurar algo no chão.

Rony abriu a boca como que indignado, Harry fechou imediatamente a cara e Hermione tinha um sorrisinho maroto no rosto.

Eu sabia!- dizia a menina com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Ele ta caidinho por você, Rebecca.

Ah, Mione! Não fala isso. Foi só um convite! Nada de mais! – ela estava ficando cada vez mais sem graça agora.

Nada de mais, mas você vai trocar seus **amigos** por ele!!! – Rony disse quase gritando.

Não seja dramático, Ronald! – brigou Hermione. – Vais sim, amiga. Dou a maior força. – disse se virando para Rebecca.

Eu vou sim! –disse Rebecca.- Mas já disse, não é nada de mais!

O dia do passeio finalmente chegou. Rebecca estava nervosa, não sabia que roupa vestir, como se comportar. Sabia que Hermione estava certa no que dizia e estava preocupada porque não queria dar falsas esperanças ao garoto. Depois, do jeito que ela viu Harry olhando para a apanhadora da Corvinal ela teve certeza: estava morrendo de ciúmes. Agora não tinha mais jeito, ela estava gostando mesmo de Harry, mas ele nem ligava para ela. Uma coisa era certa: Rebecca percebeu que Harry não gostou muito da idéia dela ir a Hogsmead com Christian. Ela não pode controlar a alegria que essa descoberta provocou nela, mas também se sentia culpada por estar usando Christian, mesmo que sem querer. Bom, não havia mais jeito. Estava feito.

Depois de muita espera ela finalmente se decidiu. Não havia muita opção. Já era inverno e a cidade estaria coberta de neve. Ela colocou uma calça jeans, uma bota bem quente e uma blusa de frio. Tudo bem quentinho. Não poderia se esquecer das luvas e de algo para por na cabeça também. Passou um batom leve e desceu.

Então? Cadê o Christian? Será que ele vai te dar um bolo?- perguntou Rony mau humorado.

Não Rony. Eu vou a Dedosdemel com vocês. Marquei com ele um pouco mais tarde no Três Vassouras. – ela dizia não entendendo direito a reação de Rony.

Deixa ela em paz, Rony! E vamos logo que eu quero comprar muitos doces, depois vai ficar impossível entrar na Dedosdemel sem esbarrar em ninguém!

Era a primeira vez que Harry se manifestava, e com certeza também estava de mau humor. O garoto se enfiou em baixo da capa e se dirigiu para fora do castelo, ou pelo menos era o que eles achavam.

Chegando a Hogsmead o primeiro lugar para onde eles se dirigiram foi a Dedosdemel. O local estava mesmo lotado, assim como Harry disse que estaria. Ele teve que esperar do lado de fora. Se entrasse acabaria esbarrando em alguém. Havia muitas novidades na Dedosdemel aquele dia, entre elas uma bebida em caixinha que deixava a quem tomasse temporariamente da cor da bebida. Rebecca gostou da novidade e sabia que Harry também ia gostar. Resolveu comprar um para o amigo, também como uma desculpa de puxar assunto com ele.

Harry? – ela saiu da loja chamando por ele baixinho e olhando para os lados. – Harry? Cadê você?

Tô aqui! – ele falou mau humorado. – Atrás da árvore...

Era uma árvore realmente grande. Harry pode tirar a capa para conversar com a amiga.

Trouxe uma coisa para você.

Cadê a Mione e o Rony?

Estão lá dentro ainda. Experimenta, é ótimo. – Ela estendeu disfarçadamente a caixinha para Harry esperando que ele a pegasse.

Não quero, pode tomar.

Mas eu comprei para você. Toma Harry! É uma delícia! – ela tentava sorridente.

Não quero!

Só um golinho!

Ok, ok! Me dá aqui... – Harry experimentou a bebida. Era realmente boa, mas Harry não gostou muito de ter ficado cor de rosa, já que foi dessa cor que ela comprara a bebida, de propósito.

Rony e Hermione saíram da loja com vários tipos diferentes de doces. Rony caiu na gargalhada quando viu Harry daquela cor. Hermione e Rebecca também não contiveram o riso. Até Harry riu no fim das contas.

Não se preocupe, cara. É só temporário, a não ser que você esteja se sentindo bem desta cor!!- Rony chorava de tanto rir.

Algum tempo e muitos doces depois Rebecca se despediu dos amigos.

Vou indo, então. Já está quase na hora. – ela estava sem graça e nervosa, Hermione pode perceber isso.

Vai lá Rebecca, e boa sorte. – Hermione deu uma piscadinha para a amiga e um grande sorriso.

Não tinha como saber a reação de Harry, pois ele já havia posto a capa de novo, mas Rony fingiu que não havia percebido que a amiga estava saindo. Ela não pode conter uma risadinha, que foi retribuída por Hermione. Coitada, agora ela teria que aturar sozinha o mau humor dos dois.

Apesar da visita dos alunos, Hogsmead estava quase vazia. Todos estavam na Dedosdemel, ou no Três Vassouras ou em qualquer outra loja. O tempo estava muito frio e pouco convidativo para ficar andando por aí. Rebecca andava tranqüilamente quando sentiu algo agarrando sua cintura. Ela tentou gritar, mas não pode. Alguém havia usado o feitiço silenciador nela. Logo ela também não podia enxergar nada, mais um feitiço. Ela sentiu algo estranho pelo corpo, como se estivesse sendo sugada por um cano. Não demorou muito e ela sentiu o chão de novo sob seus pés. O feitiço de cegueira havia sido retirado e agora ela tentava enxergar com clareza de novo. Sua voz também havia sido devolvida.

Ela pôde reparar que estava na sala de uma casa. Havia uma poltrona e uma lareira. O lugar era escuro e parecia muito velho, como uma casa abandonada. Havia dois homens encapuzados um de cada lado da poltrona e ela podia ver que havia alguém sentado na mesma. Ela sentiu algo se esfregando em suas pernas, olhou para baixo e viu uma cobra. A mesma cobra do sonho. Ela começou a ficar assustada. Aquele da poltrona só podia ser...

Como vai querida netinha? – uma voz assustadora como o sibilo de uma cobra soou pela sala. Era a mesma voz do sonho.

O que você quer comigo? – a garota se levantou do chão e disse desafiadoramente para a poltrona. Ela não podia ver com quem estava falando e não tinha certeza se queria vê-lo.

Estava com saudades, e curioso, oras... Queria saber como é a minha querida herdeira. A única Slytherin viva além de mim...

Um dos homens ao lado virou a poltrona e ela pode ver o que estava sentado nela. Parecia um bebê deformado, tinha a pele branca e meio enrugada como se tivesse pele demais para o tamanho do corpo. Era uma visão terrível e nojenta. A garota colocou as mãos na boca e fez cara de nojo.

Viu no que me tornei por causa do seu **amiguinho** Potter?! – a cara dele era séria agora.

Você não estaria assim se não tivesse tentado matá-lo. È bem feito!!!

Você é ousada! Como se atreve a falar assim com o seu avô?! – o homem sorria agora. – Puxou mesmo a mim.

Não me faça lembrar que infelizmente sou sua parente. Me diga logo o que você quer e me deixe em paz! – ela estava realmente com medo. Sabia exatamente o que o homem queria, mas não podia demonstrar que estava assustada.

Você sabe o que eu quero...- ele disse ficando sério novamente.

E você sabe que eu não vou fazer isso. Harry é meu amigo, me ajudou quando você e seus capangas me deixaram sem memória.Além disso, você matou meus pais! O que te faz pensar que eu te ajudaria em alguma coisa?! – ela estava com mais raiva ainda. Estava de punhos fechados e lembrar de seus pais fazia seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Agora ela sabia o que Harry sentia.

Eu apenas te livrei daqueles dois. Eu fiz tanto esforço para que seu pai fosse como eu. Tivesse orgulho de seu sangue e ao invés disso ele nos envergonhou e ainda sujou o **seu** sangue com o sangue daquela trouxa!!!

CALA A BOCA!!! VOCÊ MATOU SEU PRÓPRIO FILHO!!! ME DEIXOU ÓRFÃ!!! VOCÊ É LOUCO E EU NÃO VOU FAZER MAL ALGUM AO HARRY OU A QUALQUER OUTRA PESSOA.

Um dos comensais se aproximou da garota e a segurou pela parte de trás da blusa colocando-a mais perto da asquerosa figura.

Você vai fazer o que eu mandar! – a figura se aproximou mais dela – Por bem ou por mal!

Ela estava com nojo e com raiva, mas não podia fraquejar. – Então será por mal! – ela não tirava os olhos do avô enquanto falava. Queria mostrar que não estava apavorada.

Minha varinha!

Um dos homens colocou na mão dele a varinha. Ele a apontou para a garota e exclamou:

Imperius!

Rebecca caminhava cabisbaixa em direção ao Salão Principal. Ela não se lembrava direito como tinha chegado ali, mas sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Ela não podia contar a ninguém e também não podia se encontrar com Harry. Teria que ficar longe dele até encontrar uma solução para o seu problema. Mas como? Ela era da mesma casa que ele, jogava no mesmo time que ele, era a melhor amiga dele!

Rebecca?

Ela ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

Aconteceu alguma coisa. Por que você não foi?

Era Christian que se aproximava dela com um rosto triste. Ela havia se esquecido completamente do encontro.

Desculpe Christian. Eu não pude ir porque... porque eu briguei com uma alunas da Sonserina e peguei detenção. Os monitores me mandaram voltar ao castelo. Desculpe mesmo...

O garoto percebeu que a menina estava realmente triste e achou que era por causa do encontro que não aconteceu. Isso fez com que ele acreditasse na desculpa que ela inventou.

Fica para a próxima então, né? – disse sorrindo.

Rebecca forçou um sorriso e respondeu: - Claro! Quem sabe no próximo mês?

Tudo bem. Tchau!

Tchau...

Era hora de voltar para Grifinória e torcer para que Harry e os outros ainda não tivessem voltado. Ela entrou pelo buraco do retrato e pode ver ao longe Hermione e Rony conversando. Ela tentou voltar para trás, mas era tarde. Hermione a viu e deu um grande sorriso acenando para que ela fosse falar com eles. Pelo menos Harry não estava lá.

E então? Como foi o encontro? – perguntou Hermione sorridente.

Encontro? Ah! Foi ótimo! – deu um sorrisinho amarelo. – Ãh, cadê o Harry? – resolveu arriscar.

Rony baixou a cabeça e Hermione ficou séria de repente.

Ele está no dormitório. Aconteceu uma coisa muito chata hoje. – Rony dizia ainda de cabeça baixa.

Ele descobriu que Sirius Black, o cara que escapou, é padrinho dele. – disse Hermione ainda séria.

E que mal há nisso? – Rebecca perguntou curiosa.

Foi ele quem entregou os pais do Harry para Você-Sabe-Quem. – disse Rony olhando para a garota agora. – Ele era o fiel do segredo deles, assim como o seu padrinho.

Rebecca ficou mais chateada ainda. Além de tudo mais isso!

Por que você não vai conversar com ele, Rebecca? – disse Hermione com uma pontinha de esperança. – Ele ta muito nervoso! Falou até em matar Sírius se o encontrasse! Vocês dois têm uma história parecida. Quem sabe ele ouve você?

Nem pensar!!!

Hermione e Rony se assustaram.

Quer dizer, se ele está nervoso é melhor deixá-lo se acalmar. Nada que falemos agora vai resolver, não é?

Rony e Hermione pareceram considerar o que ela falou.

Eu vou subir. Estou cansada. Até...


	9. Imperius

No dia seguinte Rebecca não desceu do dormitório. Quando Hermione acordou ela fingiu que ainda estava dormindo. Esperou que todas as meninas descessem e então se levantou. Ficou deitada na cama olhando para o teto. Quando ouvia alguém se aproximando virava de lado e fingia que continuava dormindo. Não desceu para o café e nem para o almoço. Quando sentiu fome levantou, se trocou e foi até a cozinha tomando cuidado de não ser vista por muitas pessoas, principalmente pelos amigos. Não queria dar explicações e nem ter que se encontrar com Harry. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se o encontrasse.

Depois de comer foi até a torre de astronomia e ficou lá, pensando na vida de novo.

Algum de vocês viu a Rebecca hoje? – perguntou Harry que estava um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda muito chateado.

Quando eu levantei ela ainda estava dormindo. Voltei lá mais tarde e ela continuava dormindo. Fiquei preocupada e fui lá de novo, mas ela não estava mais.- disse Hermione preocupada.

Será que ela está com o Christian? – perguntou Rony fechando a cara. – Era só o que faltava! Ela vai arrumar um namorado e aí não vai mais ter tempo para nós.

Não seja bobo Rony! Ela não vai nos abandonar. Ela não parecia muito bem ontem. Uma hora ela vai ter que aparecer, aí conversamos com ela.

E ela teria mesmo que aparecer. Ainda era domingo, mas no dia seguinte eles teriam aula e ela não poderia faltar. Estava ainda na torre pensando em mil desculpas para faltar na aula. Pensou em dizer que estava doente, mas aí ela teria que ficar na ala hospitalar, preocuparia seus tios e ainda por cima receberia visitas de Harry e dos outros. Não, não havia o que fazer. Ela teria que conviver com eles e tentar se controlar. Não podia se deixar controlar por Voldemort desse jeito, embora soubesse que seria difícil. Bruxos muito mais experientes que ela não resistiram a Maldição Imperius, por que ela conseguiria?

Já era tarde e a fome bateu de novo. Além disso ela tinha que tomar banho, arrumar seu material e com certeza teria que dar boas explicações aos amigos. Mas quais?

Christian? – Hermione chamava acompanhada de Harry e Rony.

O garoto se virou e cumprimentou a menina. – Como vai Hermione?

Vou bem! Você viu a Rebecca?

Não! Achei que ela estivesse com vocês. Queria falar com ela, mas não a vi. – falou decepcionado.

Nós também não a vimos hoje o dia inteiro. -Hermione falava desanimanda.

Você fez alguma coisa para ela ontem!!!???- Rony perguntou já segurando o garoto pela gola da camisa.

Hermione e Harry tentavam segurar o amigo.

Claro que não! – respondia o garoto também tentando se livrar. – Aliás...Ei! Olha ela ali! – e apontou na direção oposta aos garotos.

Harry se virou rapidamente e gritou por ela. Quando ela viu o garoto começou a se sentir estranha. Não ouvia ruído nenhum a sua volta, parecia que tudo estava ficando escuro. A única pessoa que ela via era Harry se aproximando dela e uma voz soava em sua cabeça:

_Mate Harry Potter! ….Mate Harry Potter!... Mate Harry Potter!_ …. 

Ela estava ficando apavorada. Pensava em correr na direção oposta, mas suas pernas não a obedeciam. Tentava parar de ouvir a voz, mas não conseguia. Procurava um outro ponto para se fixar que não fosse Harry, mas não encontrava. Para piorar começou a sentir seu braço tentando ir em direção a sua varinha. Ela tentava resistir, mas estava difícil. Harry se aproximava cada vez mais, sendo seguido de perto por Hermione, Rony e Christian. Ela não sabia o que fazer, até que ela sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro. As vozes ao redor voltaram ao normal, ela voltou a ver o cenário a sua volta, se virou e nunca ficou tão feliz por ver Draco Malfoy. Ele havia conseguido desviar a atenção dela de Harry.

O que você quer, Malfoy?! – ela disse nervosa.

Mas ele não teve tempo de responder, não havia percebido que os amigos dela se aproximavam. Rony e Harry olhavam tão furiosos para ele que ele resolveu que o que quer que fosse fazer faria outro dia.

Rebecca, você está bem? – Harry perguntava segurando a mão da garota. Ela sentiu um arrepio e ao mesmo tempo viu que as vozes começavam a sumir de novo.

Eu estou bem Harry! – ela se livrou das mãos dele rapidamente e se virou novamente para Malfoy.

O que você quer afinal?!

Malfoy não sabia se deveria mesmo continuar ou não. Optou por não continuar. –Nada. Queria falar com você, mas eu falo depois, sem toda essa gentalha ouvindo!

Rebecca não tinha entendido nada. Desde quando Malfoy tinha alguma coisa para falar com ela? Antes de se afastar ele fez uma reverência exagerada e falou:

Até mais tarde, Lady Você-Sabe-Quem – e saiu dando gargalhadas com os capangas em sua cola.

Rebecca ficou realmente nervosa daquela vez. Quem ele pensava que era para fazer aquele tipo de brincadeira? Ele sabia que ela não tinha orgulho de ser neta de quem era, sabia também que isso afetaria Harry e também sabia que ela não queria que toda escola soubesse desse segredo. Rebecca pensou em sacar a varinha e azarar o garoto, mas além de poder atacar Harry, já que estava sendo controlada, ainda assustaria mais ainda os outros alunos, já que grande parte havia ouvido as palavras de Malfoy. Ao invés disso ela resolveu correr em direção ao seu salão comunal e se enfiar no dormitório. Pelo menos ali Harry não entraria.

Harry e os outros a seguiram, mas apenas Hermione pode ir até onde ela estava. Quando abriu a porta ela estava jogada na cama e chorava muito. Hermione ficou preocupada. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sentou-se ao lado de Rebecca e começou a passar a mão em sua cabeça.

O que está havendo, Rebecca? Você sumiu hoje o dia inteiro! Olhe para mim. Me diga o que há. Estamos preocupados com você... – Hermione quase chorava, não podia ver ninguém chorando que tinha vontade de chorar também. Além disso, Rebecca parecia realmente desesperada.

Rebecca se sentou na cama, enxugou as lágrimas e olhou para Hermione. Tentou se controlar mas, não pôde. Desatou a chorar de novo. Hermione abraçou a amiga sem entender. Resolveu que não perguntaria mais nada até que a amiga resolvesse contar por conta própria. Demorou mais alguns minutos para Rebecca se acalmar de novo e então ela falou:

Mi... Mione... Por... Por fa...favor... pede... pro ... Ha...Harry ...não... fi...ficar... perto ... de mim...?-ela soluçava desesperadamente.

Por que, Rebecca? – Hermione estava ficando realmente preocupada. – Ele te fez alguma coisa? É por causa daquela menina, a apanhadora?

Rebecca chegou a se assustar. Como ela sabia da apanhadora? Mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Não... Não é... por causa... de...dela. Não me ...per...pergun...te... o ...por quê..., só... peça... para ele. Por.. favor...- ela olhava suplicante para a menina.

Mas ele vai querer saber o por quê!

Diga que... se ele... gos...gosta de mim... ele de...deve ...fazer ...isso.. por ...mim, ta?... Não me per...gunte mais... nada,... por favor...

Hermione não sabia o que pensar, mas achou melhor mesmo não perguntar mais nada. Rebecca estava muito nervosa e ela preocupada.

Tudo bem. Eu falo com ele, mas ele não vai aceitar facilmente...-ela disse tentando enxugar as lágrimas da amiga.

Rebecca estava um pouco mais calma, mas ainda chorava. Hermione a abraçou mais uma vez e as duas ficaram em silêncio.

_O que será que ta acontecendo? Será que ela teve outro daqueles sonhos de novo? Preciso fazer alguma coisa, mas o que?! –_Hermione se perguntava, mas não conseguia encontrar respostas.

Quando Rebecca finamente adormeceu ela resolveu descer e conversar com os amigos, que já deviam estar preocupados e curiosos.

Finalmente Hermione! Achei que você não ia descer mais!- exclamou Rony se dirigindo a garota seguido de um Harry tão desesperado quanto ele.

Não pude descer antes. Ela estava muito nervosa, preferi esperar que ela se acalmasse.- a garota disse se sentando em uma das poltronas do salão comunal.

Afinal, ela disse alguma coisa? Explicou o que aconteceu para ela sumir daquele jeito? – Harry estava visivelmente preocupado com a amiga.

Ela não me explicou nada. Estava totalmente transtornada, chorava de um jeito que eu nunca vi antes. Não sei o que houve, mas uma coisa ela disse... – Hermione se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

Disse o que Mione?-Harry perguntou se levantando também.

Não sei como dizer...

Diga com a boca Mione!!! – disse Rony mal educadamente.

Hermione fez uma careta para o garoto, parou de andar ficando de frente para Harry:

Harry...

Sim...?

Ela pediu para eu te dizer para você ficar longe dela... – a garota voltou a se sentar rapidamente e se pôs a olhar para o chão.

QUÊ!!! – ele estava indignado. – POR QUÊ?

Fala baixo Harry. Eu não sei o por quê. Ela não me disse. Pediu apenas isso e disse que se você gosta mesmo dela é melhor fazer o que ela pediu.

Como assim se ele gosta mesmo dela? É claro que gosta, não é Harry? – disse perguntando ao garoto. È por isso que queremos saber por que tudo isso. Aposto que aquele almofadinha do Christian andou colocando caraminholas na cabeça dela. Vai saber o que ele andou dizendo?!!!- Rony estava vermelho e visivelmente com raiva.

Não seja tonto Rony! Christian não tem nada a ver com isso! – replicou Hermione se levantando novamente e encarando o menino.

Foi Harry quem resolveu se sentar. Havia sido um golpe e tanto. Ele achava que era o melhor amigo dela.

Eu não entendo, Mione! – ele dizia olhando o nada.

Harry, o que eu acho é que aconteceu algo mais em Hogsmead além desse encontro. Eu não contei para vocês, mas, lembram-se daquela aula de adivinhação, quando a Trelawney perguntou se ela vinha tendo pesadelos?

Sim. – responderam os dois. – Ela disse que não.- completou Harry.

Era mentira!

Mentira? – mais uma vez os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Sim! Harry, - ela se ajoelhou em frente ao garoto. – ela vinha tendo pesadelos quase todos os dias naquela época... E em todos eles você morria. Lembra do que a louca falou? Para ela ficar longe da pessoa que ela via no sonho? Então, ela ficou, lembra? Na época eu e Dumbledore conseguimos convencê-la de que era besteira e ela voltou a te tratar normalmente. Agora acho que aconteceu outra coisa, mais grave do que os pesadelos, mas não sei o que pode ser.

Harry se levantou bruscamente quase derrubando Hermione no chão. Ele estava indo em direção aos dormitórios. Hermione e Rony iam atrás dele.

Não adianta, Harry! Você não vai conseguir subir! – dizia Hermione.

Harry já havia subido o primeiro lance de escadas, mas estacou antes do segundo. Hermione conseguiu alcançá-lo.

Mesmo que você conseguisse, não ia adiantar nada. Não seria melhor deixá-la se acalmar? Amanhã você tenta falar com ela. Ou então faça o que ela pediu. Dê um tempo a ela...

Harry ponderou a idéia. Desistiu de tentar invadir o dormitório feminino, mas não se conformou coma história.


	10. Harry, Draco e Christian

Na manhã seguinte Harry ainda não havia se conformado. Decidiu que esperaria no salão comunal e que não sairia até que ela descesse e falasse com ele direito. Para seu azar a garota tinha suposto isso e não desceu. Hermione veio sozinha em direção aos amigos.

Ela não desce antes do horário da aula. Sabe que você deve estar bravo e que vai esperá-la, então ela não vai descer, não adianta. – ela disse desanimada.

Mas, Mione, ela não pode fazer isso! Como ela me pede uma coisa destas sem dar explicação nenhuma? – ele dizia inconformado.

Já disse, Harry. Dê um tempo a ela, por favor. Você precisava ver como ela estava ontem. Aposto como está doendo tanto nela quanto em você!!!

A Mione tem razão, Harry. – Rony dizia agora. Harry olhou para o amigo sem acreditar. – Vamos tomar café. Pressioná-la não vai dar em nada...

Ele resolveu seguir o conselho dos amigos, mas não desistiria tão fácil. Durante o café viu Rebecca sentar-se à mesa bem longe do grupo dele. Todos acharam estranho, mas ninguém se atreveu a comentar. Harry ficou pior depois que percebeu que ela nem olhava para lá, nem para cumprimentar de longe. Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas Mione o impediu, então ele desistiu.

Durante as aulas ela sentou bem longe deles também. Hermione achou melhor ir se sentar com ela. Harry e Rony entenderam.

Harry não ta gostando nada disso, Rebecca. Talvez se você pelo menos explicasse o por quê... – Hermione dizia baixinho, mas a pessoa da frente ouviu e se virou para comentar:

O que houve, Riddle? Brigou com um dos seus namoradinhos? – foi Malfoy que ouviu a conversa.

Olha, Malfoy, não to com paciência hoje. Então se eu fosse você virava para frente e não me encheria o saco, ou eu vou te mostrar quem é a Lady Você –Sabe-Quem...

Pela cara que a menina fez, Malfoy achou melhor não contrariar. Deu apenas um sorrisinho sarcástico e se virou par continuar prestando atenção na aula.

Quando a aula acabou Rebecca se levantou e saiu rapidamente da aula, não dando tempo para que Harry a seguisse. Durante o dia todo ela fugiu dele. Harry desistiu de tentar falar com ela quando viu que seria realmente inútil. Toda vez que ele se virava para o lado dela, ela corria. A situação era mesmo chata e Harry resolveu desistir.

Rebecca resolveu se ocupar de alguma coisa. Já que não andava mais com os amigos tinha mais tempo livre. Resolveu ir a biblioteca para pesquisar sobre a Maldição Imperius e outras formas de controlar a mente das pessoas. Queria encontrar sozinha um jeito de se livrar da maldição. Infelizmente ela percebeu logo que isso não era possível, mas ela pode aprender bastante sobre outros feitiços da mente e coisas assim, já que passava os dias ali.

Rebecca...

Ela ouviu a voz da amiga.

Oi Mione. – ela parecia um pouco mais animadinha.

Tudo bem? – Hermione estava hesitante.

Tudo! -ela sorriu. O primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que dava em dias.

O Harry quer saber se você vai treinar hoje?

Ela havia se esquecido totalmente do quadribol. Não haveria como ela continuar jogando. Imagine a quantidade de maneiras de se matar uma pessoa durante um jogo de quadribol.

Rebecca? Você me ouviu? – Hermione puxou uma cadeira e se sentou em frente da menina.

Ouvi sim, Mione. Diga ao Harry que não vou jogar mais. Que o Olívio pode colocar outro artilheiro no meu lugar. – ela falou com dor no coração. Quadribol talvez fosse a única forma de fazê-la não pensar um pouco em tudo isso.

Eu não vou dizer nada enquanto você não me disser o que realmente está acontecendo!!! – Hermione falou brava sem perceber que tinha levantado a voz um pouco demais.

Alguns alunos a olharam assustados e Madame Pince fez um ruído de repreensão.

Tudo bem então. Eu mando uma coruja para ele mais tarde. – disse voltando a ler o livro.

Hermione desistiu de entender a amiga. Um dia, se ela quisesse contar, ela contaria.

Os dias se passavam e nada mudava. Harry havia desistido de vez. Rony havia tomado as dores do amigo e também não falava com a garota. Hermione era a única com quem ela conversava. Toda escola tinha percebido o clima estranho e já haviam surgido várias teorias a respeito do caso.

Mais um passeio a Hogsmead ia acontecer naquele final de semana. Ela havia combinado de novo com Christian e dessa vez nada sairia errado. Era até bom porque aí Harry não tentaria falar com ela mesmo. Por um lado isso a deixava mais tranqüila, por outro ela ficava extremante chateada.

Quando ela estava saindo do castelo ela sentiu algo a segurando pelos braços. Não era possível! Eles já estão dentro do castelo?! Uma terceira mão tapava sua boca. Ela se debatia, mas não tinha força o bastante. Quando chegaram a um local mais afastado e escuro do castelo ela pode ver quem eram seus raptores: Crabe e Goyle... Eles a encostaram contra a parede e o que lhe tapava a boca tirou a mão. Ela ia gritar quando Draco Malfoy apareceu a sua frente e a silenciou com um feitiço.

Eu não disse que você ia me pagar por sua ousadia comigo? Isso é só o começo... Tirem a varinha dela! – ordenou com um sorrisinho torto e nunca desviando o olhar dela. Os capangas obedeceram. – Agora tranquem-na no armário! Hahaha!!!

Essa era boa. De novo ela daria um bolo no coitado do Christian e dessa vez por causa do Malfoy! Essa era demais. Com certeza teria troco.

Malfoy a deixou trancada e saiu rindo com os capangas. Ela batia na porta para fazer barulho já que não podia gritar, mas era tarde. Estavam todos longe demais para ouvir qualquer coisa. Ela desistiu. Teria que esperar que alguém desse pela falta dela. Se sentou no chão e esperou enquanto bolava um jeito de se vingar de Malfoy.

O tempo passou e ela pode ouvir que o barulho no castelo aumentava. Os alunos deviam estar voltando, mas eles não passariam por lá, era fora do caminho das casas. Mas alguém passaria. Tinha que passar. E passou! Ela ouviu alguém se aproximar e começou a bater na porta. A pessoa falou com ela, mas ela não tinha como responder. Ela pode perceber que era Neville. Ela continuou batendo e ele resolveu fazer um feitiço para abrir a porta. Quando conseguiu a garota saiu lívida de lá de dentro e fazendo milhares de sinais para dizer que não podia falar. Mais uma vez ele usou um feitiço e a ajudou.

Obrigada Neville! Nem acredito que alguém apareceu! As aulas com a Mione estão mesmo surtindo efeito, hein? Confesso que quando percebi que era você achei que não sairia dali tão cedo.

Ele pareceu meio ofendido, mas resolveu não se importar. – quem te prendeu aí, Rebecca?

Quem me prendeu? Você já vai saber... – ela saiu furiosa e pisando duro.

Atravessou o salão como louca chamando a atenção de todos ao redor, inclusive de Harry, Hermione e Rony.

Rebecca? O que foi?! –Hermione foi correndo atrás da amiga seguida por Harry e Rony.

Rebecca não parava por nada. Andava rapidamente olhando para todos os lados, até que o viu! Parado a um canto, de costas para ela, conversando com outros alunos da Sonserina. Ela andou em direção a ele um pouco mais devagar, parecia uma gata que tinha avistado um rato de longe. Estava pronta para atacar. Os outros alunos perceberam e de repente um silêncio começou a surgir no salão. Ela chegou bem perto dele:

Malfoy?

Ele mal teve tempo de se virar quando sentiu uma dor lascinante do lado esquerdo do rosto. Ele se desequilibrou e quase caiu. Quando viu quem era ficou meio atrapalhado.

DA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ SE METER A BESTA COMIGO UM SOCO VAI SER POUCO, OUVIU?

Todos em volta começaram a rir. Ela deu as costas ao garoto e começou a andar. Viu Hermione dando risada e a cumprimentou com um bater de mãos e uma piscadela, todos sabiam que ela também havia batido no garoto aquele ano. Eles ainda puderam ouvir alguém dizer:

Vai ficar acostumado a apanhar de garotas, hein Malfoy!

As risadas triplicaram, Malfoy e sua turma saíram do salão principal. Rebecca saiu do salão sendo ovacionada.

A raiva dela tinha diminuído muito, mas ainda não tinha passado totalmente.

_Onde já se viu! Me deixar trancada no armário de vassouras e achar que vai ficar tudo bem! Essa é boa.- _pensava Rebecca enquanto andava com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Rebecca! O que aconteceu aqui?! - Hermione falava com ela ainda rindo da situação enquanto tentava fazê-la parar.

Ela ia se virar para responder para a menina quando ouviu outra pessoa chamar seu nome. Era Christian.

Rebecca? O que aconteceu hoje? Por que você não foi? - Christian parecia realmente chateado.

Ai Christian! Desculpe. Eu estava indo quando o idiota do Malfoy me trancou no armário de vassouras! Eu não pude fazer nada! Desculpe-me. - ela disse sem graça para o garoto.

Outra vez alguém da Sonserina! Rebecca, se você não quer sair comigo é só falar, tá? Mas não me faça de bobo! - e saiu andando e pisando duro.

Christian! Não é isso...- mas não adiantava mais. O garoto já estava longe.

Como assim de novo? - Era Harry quem falava. - Quer dizer que da outra vez você também não foi?

Só agora Rebecca percebera que Harry estava tão perto.

Harry! - ela se assustou e começou a se afastar.

O silêncio começou a pesar, o ambiente começou a escurecer e ela voltou a ouvir aquela voz. Fez menção de fugir, mas Harry segurou seu braço.

Não Harry, por favor! - ela quase chorava.

Rebecca, você precisa me explicar o que está acontecendo! Por que você anda fugindo de mim? - ele perguntava ainda segurando-a.

Rebecca tentava se soltar, não queria olhar para ele. Estava ficando desesperada.

Harry, por favor me solta! Me larga! ME LARGA! ME LARGA! POR FAVOR!! - ela começou a fazer um escândalo.

Conseguiu se soltar e saiu correndo. Harry correu atrás dela, mas o salão tinha se enchido ainda mais por causa da gritaria, ele logo a perdeu de vista.

Quando Rebecca percebeu que havia conseguido se livrar de Harry, parou um pouco e começou a procurar sua varinha, queria destruí-la para que não acontecesse nenhum acidente. Procurou, procurou, mas não achou. Malfoy a tinha pegado mais cedo quando a trancou.

Idiota! Pelo menos serviu para alguma coisa! - falou consigo mesma.

Ela logo ouviu Harry gritando por ela. Resolveu voltar a correr. Harry a viu e a seguiu, mas ela estava muito a frente e indo para a Floresta Proibida. Harry ia segui-la, mas foi impedido por Rony e Hermione.

Harry, não! - gritou a menina. - É perigoso. Você sabe que ela está mais segura lá dentro do que qualquer um de nós! Principalmente mais segura do que você! - ela dizia ofegante por ter corrido atrás dele.

Mas Hermione!...

Harry! Ela tem razão! - tentou Rony. - Vamos voltar para o castelo. Ela vai ficar bem e, quando se acalmar ela volta e então falamos com ela.

Isso, Harry! É melhor! - completou Hermione.

A essa altura não adiantava mais procurar mesmo. Ela já devia ter se embrenhado muito na floresta.

Rebecca estava muito mal, não agüentava mais aquela situação. Precisava pensar em um modo de fazer Voldemort tirar o feitiço dela. Mas como? Quando já tinha se embrenhado o bastante na floresta resolveu parar um pouco. Sentou-se ao pé de uma árvore e começou a chorar. Aquilo estava começando a ficar ridículo! Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Resolveu que ficaria por ali mesmo, pensando em uma solução para o seu problema.

Harry, Rony e Hermione voltaram para o castelo. Harry estava realmente arrasado. Ver Rebecca fugindo dele daquele jeito o machucou muito.

Não fique assim, Harry. Tenho certeza que há uma boa explicação para isso. – tentava animá-lo Hermione.

Vocês ouviram aquilo? Ela não foi se encontrar com o Christian aquele dia. Agora temos certeza que algo de muito grave aconteceu naquela tarde, mas o quê? – Rony se perguntava.

Não sei Rony. – dizia Harry . – Mas vou descobrir! Por enquanto não vou fazer nada, mas se em 1 hora ela não sair da floresta eu vou entrar lá! E não adianta tentarem me impedir!!!

Rony e Hermione acharam melhor não discutir naquele momento. A situação era complicada e estavam todos nervosos.


	11. O fim da maldição

Mais de uma hora havia se passado e nem sinal de Rebecca. Harry achou melhor dar uma olhada no Mapa do Maroto. Se ela estivesse em algum lugar da escola eles saberiam.

E então Harry? – perguntava Hermione. Os três estavam no dormitório masculino debruçados sobre o mapa aberto sobre a cama.

Ela não está em parte nenhuma do castelo. Nem na floresta! – respondeu Harry.

Então onde ela está? – perguntou Rony desesperado.

Não sei...- respondeu Harry desanimado. De repete foi como se uma luz acendesse em sua cabeça. – Hermione! – a garota se assustou. – Você sabe algum feitiço que faça o mapa mostrar o que aconteceu algumas horas atrás?

Harry! Eu não sei nem como esse mapa foi feito! Não tem como modificá-lo assim.

Tem que ter um jeito Mione! – dizia Rony suplicante. – Você sabe fazer um monte de coisas!

O ego de Hermione com certeza inflou com aquele comentário. Ela estava sorridente agora.

Bom, tem um feitiço, mas eu não garanto que dê certo...

Faz e então saberemos.. – disse Harry mais animado.

OK.- Hermione pronunciou o feitiço e eles esperaram um pouco.

Foi como se o mapa estivesse sendo rebobinado. Os pontinhos com os nomes começaram a andar para trás. Harry pediu para ela parar quando achou que já havia dado uma hora. Eles começaram a "assistir" o mapa de novo. Viram muitos pontinhos indo e vindo por todo mapa, pontinhos parados na biblioteca e até dois pontinhos muito próximos parados em um local pouco movimentado do castelo... Eles resolveram dar mais atenção para os jardins e a entrada do Salão Principal.

Ei! Olha! È ela! – Rony avistou um pontinho saindo da floresta e vindo em direção a entrada.

Ela entrou no castelo... Está subindo as escadas... Vai até... Essa não! – exclamou Harry.

O que foi? – perguntaram os dois amigos juntos.

Ela foi até a estatua da bruxa de um olho só. Ali é uma passagem para Hogsmead! Dá direto na Dedosdemel!

Quer dizer que ela foi a Hogsmead? Fazer o quê? – perguntou Rony confuso.

Talvez a mesma coisa que fez no dia em que deveria ter ido se encontrar com Christian... – respondeu Hermione olhando para os amigos.

Hermione, faz o mapa voltar ao normal. Quero ver se dá para passar pela estátua. Precisamos procurá-la, ela pode estar em perigo! - pediu Harry.

Hermione desfez o feitiço, mas o corredor onde ficava a passagem estava muito movimentado àquela hora.

Por ali não vai dar... – disse Rony desanimado. – Tem alguma outra, Harry?

Tem... Mas é por baixo do Salgueiro Lutador...

Os três pareceram meio desanimados. Harry e Rony já haviam passado por uma experiência nada agradável com aquela árvore. Hermione não estava na ocasião, mas pode imaginar o estrago que a árvore pode fazer.

Temos que tentar... – disse ela meio receosa.

Os três saíram do castelo a caminho do salgueiro. No meio do caminho Rony reencontrou Perebas, seu rato que havia sumido e que ele pensou que Bichento tivesse comido. Ele e Hermione iam discutindo o reaparecimento do rato no caminho quando Rony viu u vulto negro atrás de Harry: era o Sinistro...

Enquanto isso, Rebecca tinha mesmo ido a Hogsmead. Durante o tempo que ficou na floresta ela bolou um plano: iria até Hogsmead e com certeza teria alguém a vigiando. Foi o que aconteceu. Assêm como da outra vez alguém a pegou, a cegou e aparatou com ela para um lugar desconhecido.

Então você voltou?

Ela ouviu aquela voz sibilante.

Voltei! – Ela estava firme e determinada. – Voltei por que já fiz o que você pediu!

O que?! – Voldemort não acreditava no que havia escutado. – Você o matou?

Matei...

MENTIRA! – com certeza ele teria levantado se conseguisse. – Se Potter estivesse morto eu teria me recuperado!

Por essa ela não esperava. Precisava pensar rápido.

Não sei se ele já morreu. O que eu fiz foi dar uma poção venenosa para ele. Demora um pouco para fazer efeito...

Voldemort olhava fixamente para ela. Ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo: estava tentando invadir sua mente e descobrir se aquilo era verdade. Ela tinha lido sobre isso durante sua pesquisa para se livrar da Maldição e logo imaginou que Voldemort com todo seu poder seria legilimente. O que ela fez foi mentalizar o dia em que ela oferecia insistentemente a Harry aquela bebida nova na Dedosdemel. Voldemort conhecia Hogsmead e com certeza sabia que aquele dia havia acontecido um passeio.

Muito bem! – ele pareceu se convencer.

Agora tire essa maldição de mim!!- ela disse nervosa se aproximando de onde ele estava.

Por que? Quando Potter morrer a maldição vai acabar instantaneamente.

_Mais essa! _– ela pensou. – Acontece que eu preciso voltar para o castelo antes que sintam minha falta. Provavelmente quando eu voltar ele já vai estar na ala hospitalar mas ainda não vai ter morrido. Vão insistir para que eu o visite e eu não terei como negar, afinal sou "amiga" dele não é? E se eu chegar perto dele com certeza vou atacá-lo e minha vida viraria um inferno maior do que já é! – ela praticamente não respirou enquanto dizia tudo isso. – Além disso, quero terminar meus estudos. Ou você quer uma netinha abortada?!

Voldemort pareceu considerar os argumentos da garota.

Você tem razão. È muito esperta! – ele sorria – Sem dúvida puxou a mim e a minha família! Aproxime-se!

Ela deu alguns passos.

Se você estiver me enganando...

Eu sei exatamente do que você é capaz, não se preocupe, como você mesmo disse, eu sou esperta... não tentaria te dar um golpe.. – ela deu um sorrisinho cínico.

Voldemort parecia estar realmente se reconhecendo na neta. Levantou a varinha e pronunciou o contra feitiço. Pronto. Agora ela estava livre.

Posso ir?! – ela perguntou.

Pode... Não se esqueça de chorar muito no funeral de seu **grande amigo** Harry Potter.

Ela nem acreditava que havia conseguido. No mesmo instante o mesmo homem que a havia levado até lá a deixou no mesmo ponto em que a encontrou e desaparatou. Ela se deslocou até a Dedosdemel. Não imaginava que tivesse se demorado tanto, a loja já havia fechado.

O jeito agora é ir até a Casa dos Gritos...

Chegando lá ela ouviu vozes no andar de cima. Começou a imaginar se o que diziam sobre a casa era mesmo verdade. Mas então ela ouviu uma voz familiar: era Harry! Ela subiu as escadas correndo, chegou em um quarto e nele se encontravam Harry, Rony estirado numa cama com a perna sangrando, Hermione, Snape caído de um lado do quarto, o professor de DCAT um homem gordinho com cara de rato que ela nunca havia visto na vida e ... Não podia ser... Sírius Black!

O que ta acontecendo aqui?!- ela perguntou sem entender nada.

Rebecca! – Harry, Rony e Hermione falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Rebecca viu algo vindo em sua direção. Era o homem com cara de rato que havia se ajoelhado em frente a ela e pedia suplicante:

Lady Riddle, piedade, tenha piedade desse pobre homem que apenas cumpriu ordens!

Ela não entendia nada. Olhou para Harry como que pedindo ajuda...

Ninguém vai matá-lo Petigrew. Vamos te levar até os dementadores e limpar o nome de Sírius. – disse Harry olhando com nojo para o homem ainda no chão.

Rebecca continuou sem entender nada.

Depois te explicamos, Rebecca... – ele completou.


	12. A missão da Herdeira

Depois de muita correria, fuga de lobisomens, fuga de dementadores, salvamento de hipogrifos e de bruxos inocentes o grupo pode finalmente voltar para o castelo razoavelmente em paz. Rony estava na enfermaria, pois sua perna tinha mesmo sido quebrada. Harry, Hermione e Rebecca também receberam alguns curativos e agora estavam na ala hospitalar. Harry já tinha contado grande parte da história para ela.

Quer dizer que o fiel do segredo era, na verdade, aquele rato nojento do Rony?! É realmente difícil de acreditar! – ela dizia.

Pois é meus jovens... A vida nos prega cada peça, não? – Dumbledore vinha andando calmamente em direção aos quatro. Rony fez o possível para deixar a perna bem longe do alcance do velho.- Então senhorita Riddle, agora que Harry já explicou o que aconteceu com ele esta noite, por que você não nos explica o que vem acontecendo com a senhorita esses dias? Fiquei sabendo de uma história absurda de que a senhorita andou fugindo do senhor Potter.

Todos olhavam para ela curiosos, principalmente Harry.

Foi Voldemort... – ela disse de cabeça baixa.

O quê?! – perguntou Harry indignado.

Dumbledore fez sinal para que ele a deixasse terminar.

Um dos comensais me capturou no dia em que fomos a Hogsmead. Eu me encontrei com Voldemort e ele me disse que deveria te matar Harry... – ela não tinha coragem de olhar para ele.

Hermione levou as mãos ao rosto e Rony ficou de boca aberta. Harry parecia não ter ouvido o que ela havia dito.

...como, logicamente, eu me recusei, ele me controlou com a Maldição Imperius, por isso eu pedi para que você se afastasse. Eu não conseguia resistir a Maldição.

Por que você não me contou?! – Harry estava de pé agora, não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

Eu não sabia como! Estava com medo! – ela olhava para ele agora, seus olhos estavam molhados.

Então por que é que você está aqui agora falando comigo? – Harry estava meio bravo.

Eu fui a Hogsmead e sabia que haveria alguém me esperando, e tinha mesmo. Eu fui até ele e disse que havia te envenenado e que você morreria logo. Aí ele tirou a maldição de mim... – ela estava de cabeça baixa de novo e enxugava as lágrimas.

E ele acreditou? – Dumbledore perguntou.

Acho que sim. Eu tomei cuidado de fixar na mente o dia em que eu ofereci uma bebida a Harry. Acho que deu certo...- ela olhava para Dumbledore que sorria.

Ele disse por que queria que você matasse Harry. Eu sempre achei que ele quereria fazer isso pessoalmente...

Em um dos sonhos que eu tive ele disse que se eu o matasse ele poderia se recuperar, não entendi direito...

Uhm! Então é isso...

Isso o quê?... – todos olharam curiosos para o velho.

Ano passado não conseguimos descobrir exatamente por que Voldemort quis que você viesse para cá. Imaginei que ele quisesse que você fosse instruída em magia para um dia sucedê-lo ou ajudá-lo, mas sempre achei que havia algo mais nisso. E tinha: Voldemort quer recuperar sua forma normal, mas isso só iria acontecer se você morresse Harry... – ele olhou rapidamente para o garoto. – Mas não podia ser uma morte qualquer, você precisaria morrer pelas mãos dele ou de alguém da família dele... Entendem a gravidade do problema?

Quer dizer que ele não vai desistir tão cedo, principalmente quando descobrir que eu menti para ele...

Quem sabe? Pode ser que ele arrume outra forma de conseguir voltar. Deve ter percebido que não vai ser fácil matar o Harry. – e depois de uma pausa. - Sem dúvida você é uma bruxa e tanto, seu plano foi muito arriscado e cheio de arestas. Não posso negar que muito dessa sua sagacidade você herdou do seu avô, a diferença é que vocês utilizam sua inteligência para fins diferentes...

Bom, mas o que vai acontecer quando ele descobrir? – perguntou Harry.

Não sei... – disse Dumbledore. – com certeza vai ficar muito bravo! Mas acho que isso não é novidade... – disse sorrindo.

Ninguém podia acreditar que ele pudesse estar tão tranqüilo diante daqueles fatos. Mas ele não estava calmo, sabia que a cada dia a batalha ficava mais difícil, mas não valia a pena preocupar aqueles alunos mais do que eles já deviam estar preocupados com tudo aquilo.

Professor? – chamou Rebecca. – E se ele tentar me controlar de novo? Tem um jeito de evitar?

Infelizmente não...

Rebecca se desanimou, era sua única esperança.

Mas podemos proteger sua mente das invasões dele. – ele sorriu.

Como? – ela perguntou ansiosa, Hermione também pareceu interessada.

Você terá aulas de Oclumência. Desse modo ninguém poderá ler seus pensamentos, a não ser que você permita. È muito bom também para duelos, mas é algo que vocês aprenderão mais tarde.

E quando eu começo? – ela estava animada de ter uma arma contra Voldemort.

Acho que esse semestre não dá mais tempo. Além disso, o professor Snape deve estar bastante ocupado com as provas finais.

Professor Snape? – todos perguntaram em uníssono.

Sim! Ele é o melhor oclumente deste castelo, com certeza não há ninguém melhor para ensiná-la...

Metade da euforia da garota tinha se esvaído. Dumbledore não pode deixar de notar e apenas sorriu divertido.

Bom, pense no assunto e me responda se você ainda se interessa pelas aulas. Eu vou voltar a minha sala, é melhor vocês descansarem um pouco. Amanhã haverá aula normalmente, ouviram?

Mais uma vez o desânimo abateu o grupo, menos Hermione, é claro. Antes de Dumbledore ir embora Rebecca resolveu perguntar:

Professor?

O velho se virou para olhar para ela.

Eu andei reparando numa coisa... Sempre que eu passo perto do dementadores eles parecem se afastar... E mais, quando entro na Floresta Proibida tenho a impressão de que nada de mau pode me acontecer. É só uma impressão ou eu estou certa?

Não posso te responder com certeza, mas quanto aos dementadores, eles são seres das trevas e embora o ministério ache que não, eles com certeza tem muito mais temor e obediência a Voldemort do que ao ministro. Como voce é neta dele eles se matem longe para não te fazerem mal. Já na Floresta você estará segura pelo mesmo motivo: os seres bons não fariam mal a inguém e, os das trevas não ousariam fazer mal a neta de Voldemort. Mas não se fie muito nisso agora... Quando Voldemort descobrir o que você fez pode ser que não tenha mais bons sentimentos em relação a você.

Rebecca não tinha o que dizer diante de tudo aquilo, mas com certeza também não entraria mais na floresta sozinha. Os outros três ficaram apenas absorvendo as informações sem reação nenhuma. Quando o velho foi embora Rony tentou mudar um pouco o rumo da conversa:

E então? Você vai fazer as alas?

Claro que ela vai fazer! É importante! – exclamou Hermione.

É fácil falar, Hermione. Não é você quem vai ter aulas com ele!

Ela tem razão Rony. É melhor fazer mesmo... – ela não parecia estar muito certa do que dizia.

Bom. É melhor irmos dormir. Já está tarde e eu to mor... quer dizer, cansado...- disse Harry.

Eu ainda preciso fazer uma coisa. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco. – e Rebecca saiu rapidamente da ala.

O que será que ela vai fazer? – perguntou Harry.

Não é óbvio? Ela vai falar com o Christian. – Hermione estava visivelmente feliz com isso. Rony e Harry se entreolharam fazendo cara feia.

Ela não precisou procurar muito. Christian ainda estava no Salão Principal conversando com alguns alunos da Corvinal, entre eles Cho Chang, Rebecca a viu de longe.

Christian?- O garoto se virou.- Posso fala com você?

Ele fez sinal aos amigos e eles saíram, alguns ainda deram risadinhas de segundas intenções que deixaram Rebecca bem sem graça.

O que foi? – ele perguntou sério.

Éh... queria te pedir desculpas...Te explicar...

Não precisa me explicar nada... Eu já saquei. Você não quer sair comigo... – ele pareceu bem triste.

Não é isso! OK, eu confesso que menti da primeira vez, mas eu não podia contar para ninguém o que havia acontecido. Mas da segunda vez foi verdade Aquele idiota do Malfoy me prendeu no armário!!! – ela quase suplicava para ele acreditar nela.

Ele apenas riu...

É sério!

Eu sei. – ele ainda sorria. – Eu fiquei sabendo, além disso ele ainda está com uma super mancha roxa no rosto. Soube que essa vai ser parte da detenção dele por ter te trancado no armário, madame Pomfrey não vai tirá-la.

Bom, então você acredita em mim?

OK, acredito...

Se você ainda quiser, já que não vai ter mais passeios este semestre, podemos marcar algo durante as férias. O que você acha?

Ela pôde ver um brilho de alegria nos olhos do rapaz. Quase se arrependeu por ter certamente plantado uma semente de esperança no coração dele. Ele estava sorridente, mas logo ficou sério.

Que pena, eu vou viajar nas minhas férias... – ele estava decepcionado, mas havia se lembrado de algo que o reanimou. – Mas vai ter a Copa Mundial de Quadribol! Você vai? Podemos combinar algo durante os jogos!

Por mim ta ótimo. Ainda tenho que falar com os meus tios, mas acho que não vai ter problema.

Que bom então!

Lega! Preciso ir agora. Tenho que descansar um pouco.

Vai lá, boa noite. – e deu um beijo no rosto dela.

Boa noite. – ela respondeu meio sem graça.

O final do ano letivo havia finalmente chegado. Os resultados das provas haviam saído e não poderiam ter sido melhores para Hermione e Rebecca. Harry e Rony tinham ido razoavelmente bem, pelo menos não haviam repetido em nada. Hermione decidiu desistir de algumas matérias, não estava agüentando o ritmo que se impôs. Rebecca aceitou as aulas de Oclumencia e já havia combinado começá-las logo que o semestre começasse. A Grifinória ganhou a taça das casas daquele ano. A final foi contra a Sonserina, Rebecca voltou ao time a tempo de jogar, sem dúvida era uma ótima artilheira. Malfoy teve que jogar com o olho roxo mesmo, o que só tornou a vitória da Grifinória mais doce ainda.

Voldemort descobriu logo que havia sido enganado pela neta, e não ficou nada satisfeito.

Então quer dizer que Potter continua vivo?! Aquela mestiça me enganou! Mas ela vai se arrepender amargamente! Terá o mesmo fim que o traidor do meu filho! Não quero que tenham pena dela, se tiverem oportunidade matem-na! Não faço questão de fazê-lo, mas em Potter ninguém toca! Ele é meu, ouviram?! Aquela garota vai se arrepender de ter me desafiado! Acabou de se tornar uma de minhas piores inimigas...

CONTINUA EM: GUARDANDO SEGREDOS


End file.
